


Monsters

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)One-month anniversary
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine's parents
Series: Klainetober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from Prompt 22 and Prompt 23

A few weeks after the solstice, Kurt and Blaine were planning what to do for their one month anniversary. 

“We can always go to Breadstix?” Kurt said, lying back on his bed defeated. 

“For our one month?” Blaine asked. “We can do better.”

Kurt smiled even though Blaine was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed and couldn’t see him. When he put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, the other boy instantly moved it so he could hold it. The position was awkward but neither boy moved. 

At one point Burt walked past the open door and gave them an odd look but didn’t question the pair. They continued tossing ideas back and forth. 

“You know,” Kurt said, “we could just stay in.” 

“Make ourselves dinner,” Blaine added. 

“Watch a movie in the living room.” 

“I love it.” 

Blaine politely asked his parents the following day if he could have the house to himself in order to cook his boyfriend dinner. They were more than happy to plan a date night themselves so the boys could be alone. 

“We’ll be back around 11,” his dad reminded him. 

“Have fun, sweetie,” his mom said, kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks.” 

Once they were out of the house, Blaine set up the roses he had gotten for Kurt and checked in dinner. Kurt arrived fifteen later. 

“Happy anniversary,” he said, “you have lipstick on your face.” 

Blaine rubbed his cheek. “My mom,” he explained. “Happy one month.” 

After the boys ate, they cuddled on the couch half-watching a movie. Mostly, they kept talking. 

“So are other monsters real?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt laughed. “I don’t think magic existing and vampires being real are related.” 

“But they could be?” he said, hopeful. 

Instead of answering, Kurt kissed him. When Blaine’s parents come through the door at 11:15, they find the two boys snuggled together under a blanket asleep. 

“We should call Kurt’s dad,” Blaine’s mom said. 

Her husband got on the phone with Burt to explain they had fallen asleep. No parents wanted a sleeping teenager driving home in the dark so Burt gave permission to have Kurt spend the night. Blaine’s parents let the couple stay in the couple together not wanting to wake them.


End file.
